


Perks of a Nightmare

by kinkunibrainrot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mario Kart, Nightmares, sad bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunibrainrot/pseuds/kinkunibrainrot
Summary: Sam really loves playing Mario Kart, but he loves his boyfriend even more.





	Perks of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Zoey for editing this and basically writing the whole ending for meeeee

Sam laid back on the arm of the couch, his legs sprawled across the seat.Though irrational, he loved taking up almost all of the couch. His eyes were focused on the TV screen, where he was currently playing a very intense round of Mario Kart. Alright, laugh all you want, but Sam was  _ amazing _ at Mario Kart. He could easily beat the rest of the Avengers whenever they all played together. The only one who actually gave him any sort of a challenge was Tony.Granted, he was probably cheating. Sam didn’t count those times. 

So whenever Sam actually wanted a challenge, he would go against random people online. They were normally more on his level. It was a nice break from his chaotic day to day life of being an Avenger. 

He also really enjoyed it whenever his boyfriend joined him. Seeing him bite his lip in concentration always made Sam’s heart flutter. However, Bucky had gone to take a nap an hour before, so Sam was all alone. He let out a small groan in frustration as someone hit him with a green shell, sending him from second place to fourth place. 

A distant sound of a door opening pulled his attention briefly. He looked out into the hallway, only to see a sleepy Winter Soldier making his way towards the living room. Bucky stopped in front of him, almost completely blocking his view of the TV. He immediately lifted his arms up above his head to offer Bucky a place on the couch-- technically on himself, but that’s besides the point. Even while all of this was going on, he was still managing to kick ass in Mario Kart. Sam smirked as he perfectly timed a bomb, passing straight into second place once again. 

Bucky, being the annoying ass he is, practically threw himself down on Sam’s lap.

“ _ Oof _ ,” Sam grunted, shifting under Bucky’s weight. Bucky mumbled a quiet apology, adjusting himself on top of Sam. When he seemed comfortable enough, he buried his face into Sam’s chest and began to hum quietly as he watched the TV screen. 

“You have a good nap?” Sam asked, smirking triumphantly as he slid into first place.

Bucky shrugged, then realized Sam wasn’t looking at him, and opened his mouth to speak. He let out a soft “ _ eh _ ,” before focusing on Sam’s game once again

“Red shell,” Bucky warned, running his finger along the side of Sam’s ribs. As goosebumps erupted on his arms, he held a banana behind him. Though he loved having Bucky on his lap in any scenario, it was highly distracting. His hair tickled Sam’s neck as he rounded the final corner. 

“What happened? Another nightmare?” Sam asked, shooting a quick glance down at Bucky before returning his eyes to the screen. He felt a nod against his chest. 

He crossed the finish line in first place, grinning from ear-to-ear. The joy that surrounded him by winning a game was exhilarating. Still, he passed the controller over to Bucky, who took it tentatively. 

As Bucky started playing, Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He felt Bucky on his relax a little and he smiled to himself. As much as Sam loved playing Mario Kart-- and winning-- he loved Bucky more. It wasn’t hard to swap between playing and caring for his boyfriend. He craned his neck a bit to kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. 

They sat there-- Bucky biting his lip while wrapped in Sam’s arms-- for a few minutes. Occasionally, Bucky would make a noise of disapproval when he veered off of the road. His eyebrows would come together and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the controller. However frustrated he got, Sam couldn’t deny that his boyfriend was good at the game. When he finished first, Sam cheered. 

“Good job, Buck!” Sam congratulated, poking Bucky on either side of his ribs. Bucky giggled, immediately sitting up. He shifted again, straddling Sam at this point, with his knees on either side of his waist. Sam gripped Bucky’s hips, pushing himself up into a sitting position. With a smirk, he leaned forward, placing his lips on Bucky’s jawline.

He let his hands wander away from Bucky’s hips, caressing and scratching every inch of his torso. His lips worked slowly, brushing against Bucky’s earlobe. 

“Everything alright up there?” Sam asked, referring to the whining noise his boyfriend let escape from his lips. He could practically feel Bucky smiling as he trailed a thin line of kisses down the side of his neck. Sam only stopped when Bucky reached forward, placing his hands on both of his cheeks. 

He pulled Sam’s face away from his neck, staring deeply into his eyes. 

“Everything’s perfect,’ Bucky replied with a smile. Before Sam could reply, Bucky pulled his face in and locked their lips together. Sparks seemed to fly in every direction as their mouths worked in tandem. Sam smiled into the kiss. 

When they finally separated, Bucky’s face was flushed with color. They both grinned widely, trying to steady their breathing. Sam’s boyfriend looked infinitely happier compared to when Sam saw him emerge from their bedroom. 

When Sam stood up, he made the bold choice to keep Bucky with him. He dug his fingers into the underside of Bucky’s thighs, swinging on to his feet easily. Bucky wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, crossing his ankles behind his back. He placed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips, locking his fingers together behind Sam’s neck. 

“I want food,” he announced playfully. “Take me to the kitchen, good sir!” 

Sam smiled, looking at his boyfriend with all the love in the world. 

“Fine,” Sam agreed finally. “But you’re telling me all about this bad dream that you had. Maybe I can kiss that better too.”

He winked at Bucky, who slapped his shoulder impishly. They laughed together as Sam walked to the kitchen. Neither of them noticed the next race beginning in the background-- and frankly, neither of them cared. 


End file.
